Everything Under the Sun
by purrpickle
Summary: 100 word drabbles for every ship. From canon to non-canon, friendship to romance, and the strange to the normal, this is a collection of drabbles I have written that don't fit into my other collections. Contains het, slash, femslash, as well as threesomes and foursomes. Rated M because I'm sure I have/will have sexy time chapters.
1. Introduction and Fabrevans

**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. Alrightie. For the past year, I have been writing more than just what I have been posting on here. All ships, all couples - at some point, I feel like I have written something for them. I just never bothered to share them here. But now I am.

So this is my collection of every 100 word drabble I have written that are not mainly Pezberry, Samchel, Brittberry, or Quinntana. _Every_ ship will be represented, but I'll put the name of the chapter as the ship in case someone's looking for one in particular or rabidly hates one. Also, none of the drabbles are related unless specified. So when you see Quitt and Quitt 2 or the like, it doesn't mean they're related. It just means ffnet won't let me name both chapters Quitt.

Also, unless stated, these are all prompted. I will give you the prompt I was given, if I was given one, but I'll only give the prompter if they just gave me a ship. I'm hoping that'll make sense as it goes along.

* * *

"Even if it's hot that you stand up for Kurt," Quinn smiled reluctantly, softly dabbing at the slowly trickling blood from Sam's eyebrow, "Don't believe them when they say facial scars are hot."

"They're not?" Sam asked, trying to adopt a rakish look before wincing as it stretched his skin. He smiled sheepishly.

Pressing her hand into his bicep, Quinn shook her head, glaring at him. "Stop that," she chastised, moving the wet paper towel down to the shiner darkening around his eye. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?"

Sam circled her waist. "I have an idea."


	2. Brittany and Sugar

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Brittany and Sugar going to the aquarium. Thanks!

* * *

"C'mon," Brittany tugged on Sugar's hand, steering her towards the photo booth in the corner of the aquarium's lobby.

Allowing the other girl to drag her over, Sugar's curious frown only brightened when Brittany pulled her down onto her lap so they would both show up in the photos. "Is it special? Like, ocean related?" she asked, already running her fingers through her hair and preening, "Because if not, I can have my daddy buy me one."

"Yeah, but then it wouldn't be special because _today's _special." Squeezing Sugar's sides, Brittany fed a five into the machine. "Ready?"

"_Sigh_. Ready."


	3. Pucktana vs Samtana

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Puck and Sam fighting over Santana and Puck wins. Thanks!

* * *

It was Puck who swung first, reacting to Sam's push against his chest.

Stumbling back, his hand coming up to his jaw, Sam almost immediately lunged forward in retaliation.

"Whoah whoah whoah!" Santana shouted, pushing in between the two grappling boys, "Honeys! While Auntie 'Tana may enjoy some male posturing, broken jaws are _not _attractive."

"He started it," Sam growled, stopping trying to continue forward.

Puck, however, tried again. "She was my girl before you!"

"Like monogamy _means_ anything to you!"

"_Shut up_!" Santana snapped, "_My_ body, _my_ choice. And Sammy?" She shook her head, "I'm sorry, but you lose."


	4. Sebtana

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Sebastian has finally realized he's attracted to Santana. Thanks!

* * *

At first, Sebastian had figured the increased heartbeat was only because it was the appearance of his rival, his heart getting ready to go toe-to-toe with sharp barbs and equally sharp sneers. There was no denying Santana Lopez was a worthy opponent, much better suited for verbal barbs than the 'supposed' female lead of New Directions, Rachel Berry.

But then, during their performance of Smooth Criminal, sharing air and space and pulling off one hell of a charged duet, Sebastian had felt something he'd only felt when he'd been around Blaine or Travis, his first crush - - and it scared him.


	5. Santofsky

**A/N: **Prompt from lovecanbesostrange; Santofsky friendship. They are sitting in his car, after Azimio and some jocks made some crude remarks about how Santana surely is super kinky in bed. They laughed it off, but now it kinda hurts. ANGST! Thanks!

* * *

Santana's been trying to fight back tears for a couple of minutes now. She's not sure why she's so upset (she's been called worse), but something about that comment, _now_, is really upsetting.

"At least they think we're doing it…" Karofsky tries. He sounds hesitant and like he knows he's saying bullshit, and for some reason it hurts Santana to hear it.

Santana laughs humorlessly. "Right," she turns her head to look out the window, "Because I'm the kinky slut."

Karofsky's jaw tightens (Santana can see it in his reflection). There's more silence before, "I don't think you're a slut."


	6. Sugar, Brittana, Quitt, and Brittberry

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Sugar and Santana fighting over Brittany, when Brittany accidently reveals she's already with Quinn and Rachel. Thanks!

* * *

"We haven't had a lady loving night in a while," Santana accused, standing next to Brittany's locker with her arms crossed, a fierce expression on her face.

Brittany tilted her head. "It hasn't been that long."

"_Brittany_." Santana stepped forward, "It's been _two weeks_!"

"Well, _obviously_ she needs something – I'm sorry," Sugar announced, sauntering up to Brittany's other side, "Some_one_ better."

Pushing Brittany out of the way, Santana stalked up to the younger girl, glaring darkly. However, before she could open her mouth, Brittany was already answering Sugar's statement, "But I don't think Quinn and Rachel are better than Santana…"


	7. Sugar and Sunshine

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon.

* * *

Looking up when someone slammed her locker door shut, Sunshine raised her eyebrows at the girl standing in front of her. "Yes…?" she asked, supporting her books in the crook of her arm.

"You. You're Sunshine Corazon, right?" The girl, obviously rich and entitled, gave her an unimpressed look. "You need to come back to McKinley."

"McKinley?" Sunshine laughed, shaking her head. "I've already signed a contract with Vocal Adrenaline."

The girl glared at her. "You're small and cute," she started, "But you're not rich or famous. So." She flipped her brown hair, "You better listen to me. Or else."


	8. Fapezberry

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Fapezberry - silly arguments. Thanks! (This is a two-parter with the next chapter.)

* * *

"This is _my _hairbrush," Rachel snapped, waving it in the air.

"Wow," Santana sighed, dabbing at her eyes as she wiped the mascara off, "Only heard you the _first_ twenty times."

Rachel threw her hands up, growling as she stalked past Quinn to disappear into the bathroom, slamming the door after her.

"_Please_ stop _slamming_ the _door_," Quinn rolled her eyes, stealing a makeup wipe from Santana's pack.

"Exc_use_ you," Santana grumbled.

Quinn propped her hand on her hip, softly flicking the side of Santana's head. "Sweetie," she smiled, taking another wipe, "These _are _1/3rd mine."

"And mine!" Rachel echoed.


	9. Fapezberry 2

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Fapezberry - making up. Thanks! (Sequel to the chapter before this one.)

Pursing her lips, Quinn dropped the package of makeup wipes into the basket Santana was holding. "I'll buy it," she smiled at Santana's look, unable to stop herself from dropping a kiss to Santana's cheek. "I _did_, after all, steal yours."

"And here." Skipping up, beaming at her girlfriends, Rachel dropped two identical hairbrushes into the basket as well, "I'll get these."

Staring down at the basket, Santana's lips quirked up. She smirked at Rachel. "You're too cute."

"No, I'm in love." Beaming, Rachel pressed a quick kiss to Santana's lips, then pulled Quinn in. "Seriously," she smiled, "I'm yours."


	10. Samtana

**A/N: **Prompt from lucyqfabray; Sam comforting Santana after she comes out to her Grandma. Thanks!

* * *

Sam showed up, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Wii in hand. Pushing Santana back into her room and setting up the system without letting her send him away, he forced a controller into her hand. Not saying anything until their seventh bout, he asked, "It didn't go well, did it?"

Tears crowding her eyes as she reselected Ike, Santana managed a caustic, stinging comment about Sam's need to choose Fox for the eighth time.

Sam smiled affectionately, sliding over until his thigh was pressed into hers.

When Santana collapsed into his side, sobbing, he paused the game to hold her.


	11. Samtana 2

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; drunken Samtana lesbromance. Thanks!

* * *

"I'm _telling_ you," Santana leered at the waitress setting out their shots, "Women are _hot_."

"Like you have to tell _me_ that," Sam laughed, shaking his head; having to push his bangs back from his eyes, he took his last swig of beer before grabbing the two shots nearest him. "Drink up!"

Slamming back her first shot, the next shortly after, Santana growled in the back of her throat. "No, no," she managed, waving her hand at Sam, "Like, a woman, naked. So. Fucking. _Hot_."

Sam nodded, then pouted. "It's not _fair_. You get to see yourself naked _every day_."


	12. Santinchelbray

**A/N: **Prompt from lightbluenymphadora; Santinchelbray- The girls book a bed and breakfast, but it turns out to be a mystery house (complete with hidden compartments behind bookcases). Thanks!

* * *

Tina stared at the bookcase where Santana had disappeared behind. "Uhm, guys?" she raised her voice, gaining Rachel and Quinn's attention, "Santana just fell into a secret passage."

"Really?" Putting her hairbrush down, Rachel walked over, "What happened?"

Before Tina could answer, the bookcase swung open again. "_Damn_," Santana laughed, "I was _not _expecting that."

"You're back." Walking up behind Rachel and Tina, Quinn put her hands on her hips. "Does that lead anywhere?"

"Oh yeah. Remember the study?" Santana walked forward, accepting the hug Tina rushed at her, "'Totes leads to there. Teeny?"

Tina kissed her. Then, "Show me?"


	13. Fapezberry 3

**A/N: **Prompt for an anon; Santana and Rachel comforting Quinn on Beth's seventh birthday. Thanks!

* * *

"Are you going to see her?" Rachel asked, taking a seat on the bed next to Quinn. Stroking Santana's arm circled around Quinn's waist in hello, Rachel softly moved Quinn's bangs out of her face. Cupping her cheek as she finished, she smiled at the dark hazel eyes that looked at her.

Quinn slowly nodded, breathing in deeply. "Yeah. Shelby said… She said I was invited to the birthday party."

"Us too," Santana pointed out, rubbing Quinn's side and smiling at Quinn's look.

"You too," Quinn echoed, then grabbed Rachel and Santana's hands. "I'd like you to be there, too."


	14. Pucktina

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Pucktina. Thanks!

* * *

"Girl Chang." Taking the chair in front of Tina and turning it around so he could straddle it, Puck gave the goth his best, most successful chick-winning smirk, "You're looking hot."

Giving him a completely unimpressed look, Tina didn't say anything, crossing her arms and sitting back in her seat.

Undeterred, Puck tried again. "I kinda dig the vampire thing. You bite hard?"

Tina rolled her eyes. Shaking her head, she asked, "W-w-_what_ do you w-want, Puck?"

Puck tipped forward, making a slow onceover of her body. "I want some Asian action. You in for a ride on the Puckasaurus?"


	15. Puckleberrychang

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Puckleberry-chang. Thanks!

* * *

Stomping the snow from his boots, Puck pulled his hat off when he got inside the house. Tossing it at the table, he grinned as he heard the voices coming from the living room, unzipping his jacket as he walked towards it. "The Puckster's here," he announced, throwing his arms out as he entered.

"About time," Tina smiled, patting the seat on the couch between her and Rachel.

"Yeah," Rachel added, brandishing her cup of cider and kissing him after Tina did as soon as he sat, "We had to start without you."

Puck smirked. "I'm surprised you're still clothed."


	16. Cherrypie

**A/N:** Request for an anon; Cherrypie - Rachel/Mike/Brittany. Thanks!

* * *

Brittany was often jealous of Mike and Rachel's perfect relationship. Watching them smiling and laughing together, Mike providing the perfect backup dancing to Rachel's songs, the blonde was only able to imagine what it would have been like to be in a relationship like that. With Santana with Puck and everyone else obsessed with themselves, it really wasn't a surprise she'd latched onto them.

"So," she chirped, jumping excitedly, "What are we going to do today?"

Grinning from where he had his arms wrapped around Rachel, Mike nodded at her. "Well?" he asked, "You going to make your move today?"


	17. Faberrittana

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; the Unholy Trinity stumble upon Rachel in the bathroom all worked up and imagining their three-ways and it couldn't have been more perfect timing because that was exactly when they wanted to ask her to join their relationship. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel's been wet since Santana's hand slid down Quinn's arm, Brittany's lips brushing along Quinn's forehead at the end of glee. It's an open secret that the three are sleeping together, and Rachel, shamefully, can't keep her mind off of them.

The bathroom door closing behind her, she immediately pushes her hand under her skirt, dragging along the front of her panties. Would Quinn and Santana jostle for top, Brittany sneaking in?

Her head falling back, she barely hears the door open, gasping as three bodies are suddenly surrounding her.

"Oh," she whimpers.

The Unholy Trinity smirks back at her.


	18. Brittany at Bros' Night

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Brittany at a bro night (because if Kurt can join 'girl nights', then Brittany, as one half of Brittana, could join 'bro nights'). Thanks!

* * *

Brittany always brought snacks she's found at the Asian-slash-Mexican-slash-Greek market near her house. Some days they're inedible, but most days, no one leaves Puck's house hungry.

"Shrimp cookies!" Sam yelled happily as soon as Brittany opened her backpack, jumping over Artie to snatch the bag.

"Dude!" Artie snapped, "You killed me!"

Laughing, Puck sauntered over to snag the goat cheese crackers, pressing a beer into Brittany's hand, "Awesome timing. The Hawaiian pizza's ready."

Brittany grinned. "Here, Finn," she tossed him what looked like dried squid, "Lord Tubbington nibbled on it a bit, but it should be fine."

Finn paled. "Thanks…"


	19. Brittberry, Quitt, and Samchel

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Rachel wants to go dancing with Brittany, but Brittany wants to feed the ducks at the pond, while Quinn reminds her that it's her turn with Brittany and Rachel's turn with Sam, so they end up compromising and going dancing at the pond. Bonus points if I can fit all three (Quitt, Brittberry, and Samchel) in. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel gave her puppy dog eyes. "Please," she rubbed Brittany's arm, "I thought you _loved _dancing."

"I do," Brittany nodded, smiling at her, "But today's the day I promised Reese I'd go back and feed her and her ducklings."

Quinn raised a hand. "Wait, hold up." She gave Rachel a look. "It's _my _day with Brittany. And _your _day with Sam."

"Right," Sam nodded as he came up behind Rachel, kissing her hello, "So you wanted to go dancing?"

"Yes, but I'd promised Britts my next dance."

"So let's do both." Grabbing Brittany's hand, Quinn hmm?-ed. "Dancing at the park?"


	20. Samtana 3

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Samtana - rapping. Thanks! (Also, I don't own the song.)

* * *

As soon as the music starts, Sam and Santana are strutting into the choir room through the two doors. Perfectly clothed in Timbaland and Nelly Furtado's main outfits from the Promiscuous music video, it's obvious they've already assumed their roles.

"Am I throwing you off?" Santana asks.

Smirking, Sam nods at her, "Nope."

"Didn't think so."

And then they're dancing, Sam slipping into his introductory rapping. Flanking him, swaying with the beat, smoothly stepping in front of him when it's her turn, Santana alluringly moves her body with her words.

It wasn't expected, but the song completely works for them.


	21. Fapezberry 4

**A/N: **R for an anon; Fapezberry - arguing over what their first childs name will be, and bonus if the one who is actually having the child simply tells the other two that she's the one who gets the final choice due to having the kid. Thanks!

* * *

Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm just _saying_," Rachel repeated for the tenth time, "That we should name our son with a strong, _literary_ name. Something he can _strive_ to _become_."

"Strive to not be _bullied_," Quinn argued, arms crossed tightly over her chest. "Rache, be realistic. We want our son to fight for what he believes in – _not_ the right to _be _above ridicule!"

"_Enough_," Santana snapped, shaking her head as she cradled her pregnant belly, "Sweeties? _I_ be pregnant, so _I_ get the final choice. Do you _really _want to argue with a pregnant lady from Lima Heights Adjacent?"


	22. Faberrittana 2

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Faberrittana and Sam as the lesbro - Rachel, Santana, and Quinn went to NY after graduation. They broke up with Brittany so she can do whatever while still being in Lima but want her to follow them. Brittany took that hard and feels unworthy and loses control more and more. Sam is trying to take care of her and is mad at the others for leaving Brittany behind like that. Cue him telling them what is happening with Britt since she would never mention it in their phone calls. Thanks!

* * *

When Brittany came to school dressed in half-buttoned pajamas and slippers, Sam couldn't take it anymore. Dragging his friend into the computer lab after giving her his letterman jacket to wear, he sent _911 skype NOW _to Brittany's ex-girlfriends. Once all three girls had popped up, Sam shoved Brittany in front of the screen.

"Brittany?" Rachel exclaimed, Santana echoing with, "Britts?", Quinn ending it with a whispered, "B?"

Brittany smiled lopsidedly, obviously beaten down. She could barely look at them.

Coming back into view, Sam stared at the three firmly. "You need to get your shit together and _talk_. _Now_."


	23. Quaine

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Secret Quaine, kissing in the auditorium and nearly getting caught by Kurt. Thanks!

Also, I have since moved all of the Faberry, Brittana, and Quitt chapters into their own collections.

* * *

Blaine smelled like aftershave and hair gel. Her fingers gently twisting in his sweater, Quinn tried to ignore how exposed they were.

"Quinn…" he whispered against her lips, "What are we doing?"

Pulling back, Quinn closed her eyes. "Please," she tried to smile, sighing, "Don't ask me that."

Blaine lowered his gaze. "Right," he raised one shoulder, then the other, fingertips digging into her hips, "Right. It would be best not to."

Quinn's response was cut off by the auditorium doors opening.

"There you are," Kurt smiled, drawing closer, "Almost done?"

"…Yes," Lingering, Blaine slowly stepped away. "We can go."


	24. Pucktina 2

**A/N: **Pucktina prompt from nasuadas; Tina attacks Puck after school one day for making a comment about her stutter. Puck is turned on by her anger. Thanks!

* * *

"Y-y-you think you're _p-perfect_?" Tina glared at Puck, "I don't make f-fun of your _st-stupid mohawk_!"

"_Hey_, the mohawk's not stupid." Puck ran a hand over it.

Tina rolled her eyes.

Giving her a onceover in the following silence, Puck's eyebrows rose, a smirk crossing his face. "Hey… I never really looked twice at you because I thought for sure you were like a vampire or something and the Puckasaurus doesn't need his_blood _sucked, but…" Walking forward, he placed his arm on the locker next to Tina, leaning in, "You're hot."

Tina pushed his face away. "_N-not_ gonna happen."


	25. Faberrittana 3

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon, who wanted a continuation to Faberrittana with Sam as the lesbro (chapter 22). Thanks!

* * *

"She's bad," Rachel stated simply, tired and drawn, "But she'll be happy to see you." Quinn pulled her into a quick hug, Santana belatedly squeezing her hand as she swept past.

Brittany was up against her headboard, arms wrapped around her knees. She smiled weakly at them. "Hi guys…"

Santana sat down on one side of her, Quinn the other, Rachel settling back down in front of her. "Honey… We're all here now."

Sniffling, Brittany looked down. "You… Didn't have to come just because Sam…."

"No, honey." Quinn took her hand.

Santana smiled sadly. "We came because we love you."


	26. Puckleberry (kind of)

**A/N: **Request from an anon; Rachel's the one who taught Puck how to play guitar and the glee club finds out and shocked awed confusion ensues. I tried. XD Thanks!

* * *

"Dude. Guys. _Shut up_. I'm _telling_ you. Rachel."

"But she can't do anything other than play the piano and, like, _sing_ all the time," Sam dropped his head back, groaning, "We don't _need_ a piano player!"

Artie and Finn nodded firmly.

Puck abruptly pulled his guitar strap off of his shoulder. "Berry," he raised his voice, "Get your ass over here." Grinning at her exasperated response, he turned back. "Get ready to hide your boners, bros. She taught me everything I know."

"What?" "No way!"

"Yes way." Handing Rachel his guitar before she could say anything, Puck smirked. "Well, babe?"


	27. Puckleberry 2

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon, who supplied, "It's a boy," and Puckleberry. Thanks!

* * *

"It's a boy!" Beaming at the eruption his announcement had caused, Puck slapped the side of the door, "And I'm telling you now – Noah Isaiah Puckerman Junior's already a stud!"

"When can we see him?" his mother asked, a chorus of voices adding their assent.

"When I can pry him away from his mother's sweet boobs," Puck smirked, already turning to go back to his wife and their newborn.

Laughing, Santana called after him, "Anything like his dad, you're gonna have a problem with that!"

Entering the hospital room, Rachel smiled tiredly at him.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, kissing her.


	28. Sancedes

**A/N: **Prompt from pauladeroma; Sancedes. Thanks!

* * *

Mercedes finds a rose in her locker. A real, organic red rose.

Bringing it up to her nose, she smiles at the scent, twirling it in her fingers as she looks for a note. When she doesn't find one, she looks around the hallway to see if anyone's watching her. But when that doesn't work out either, she frowns for only a second before smiling again, petting the petals and placing it safely back into her locker before heading to class.

Down the hall, Santana sinks back, satisfied, telling her partner, "At least she smiled."

Sam nods, grinning. "Told you."


	29. Martana

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Santana/Marley, hugs. Thanks!

* * *

Marley saw Santana off at the airport. Even when Brittany and Sam and Quinn and the others had already dissolved back into the bustle of the Cleveland airport, Marley stayed just before the security gate.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Well?" she rested her hand on her hip, "Gonna say goodbye?"

The younger girl looked up from the floor. Her lips quirked up hesitantly. "I…" she trailed off.

Santana rolled her eyes, smirking. "Yeah, yeah, I got it. I'm too fricken' awesome you don't know what to do. So. Come here." She raised her arms, "Hmm, Rose?"

Laughing, Marley hugged her.


	30. Santini

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Santini - alone time. As far as I know, Santini is still the crack!ship of Santana/a martini, derived from Lea Michele's forgetfulness over Brittana, and as no one has corrected me, that is what I did. XD Thanks!

* * *

Santana had been waiting all week.

As soon as the door to her apartment was closed, she was out of her coat and heels, the living room stereo turned on. "Baby, I'm back," she lilted out, grinning and dancing into the kitchen. "Ohh, missed you," she breathed, taking the bottles of gin and vermouth out of her cupboard.

This, her martini, was an obsession. An obsession she wasn't ashamed of, and one she'd indulged many times before. In fact… She expertly mixed her drink, smiling in anticipation as she added the olive, an obsession that managed to only get better.


End file.
